Twilight
by edwardMlover
Summary: The roles are switched Bella is the vampire and Edward is the human. At the end will Edward become a vampire or stay a fragile, clumsy human forever. READ TO SEE! I would like 5 reviews to make the next chapter and this will continue for the rest of the story. There will be a twist in the middle of the story. There will also be an sequel to this story called MIDNIGHT SUN OR MOON.


**Author's note: this will not be exactly like twilight it will have some stuff from Eclipse, New Moon, and Breaking dawn Part1 + 2.  
****It will have a lot of chapters in it so be aware. yes Bella does gets to read mines and Edward is the shield.**

_**Chapter 1: first sight**_

_Edward's POV_

My mother was driving me to the airport with the windows down. It was Seventy-Five degrees here in Phoenix, the was a perfect, cloudless blue like always. I was wearing my grey t-shirt and blue jeans. Me and my mother was going through my clothes to find winter stuff. In forks. Washington they are always in a constant cover of rain. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was this town that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. Every year I would go their for a month every summer until I was fourteen that's the year I put my foot down these past three summers my dad Charlie vacationed me with me in California for two weeks instead. It was to Forks that now I exiled myself- an action now that took with great horror. I detested Forks. I love Phoenix. I love the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city. My mom done told me over a billon's of times that I didn't need to go. But I insisted that I wanted to I told her it was a lie but it almost sounded true. Before I got on the plane she told me to tell Charlie that she said hi. She also told me that I could come home on anytime and she would be here. But I saw the sacrifice in her child like eyes. She hugged me tightly and then I got on the plane and she was gone. It is a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles and then an hour drive back down to Forks. I wasn't worry about fly but the hour drive with Charlie is what bothered me the most.

When I arrived Charlie was there with his police car. He helped me with my bags and we put them in the trunk. At least when people see the car they probably will get out of the way hopefully. The ride home was very awkward we didn't say a word to each other until we got home. He had surprised me with an old chevy truck it was the best car for me I just knew it. He helped me with my luggage and brought it up stairs. He left me to unpack that's what i like about Charlie he is never hovers.

Tomorrow is the first day i will go to Forks high school. The school has a frightening total of three-hundred and fifty-seven now fifty-eight students there was more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All the kids here has grown up together. Even there grandparents has been toddlers together. I would be the new kid.

_Bella's POV_

We were getting ready for school when Emmett starts to tackle me let's play Bells we haven't played in a while Emmett says. We just played a few days ago, I was about to launch myself at him when Alice starts to pull my hair saying we need to get you perked up for school. Alice was being very strange because she always tell me what is going to happen at school I just went with it though. Alice was making me wear a midnight blue strapless dress that has sparkles on the top of it the shoes were black stilettos, she curled my hair, and she put bright red lipstick on me with blue eye shadow on. Then we went to school in my Bright Silver Volvo.

I was reading everyone's mine they were all talking about they new kid that was suppose to come today. I asked Alice about all she did was get a wicked grin on her face. That's when I saw the vision. The new kid is going to ask me out on a date in biology class. I was mad at Alice i stormed off before the others could ask what it was. That's when I accidently ran into him and made him drop everything.

_Edward's POV_

I went to the office and got my slips for the teachers to sign when I come into the classroom. The office people also gave me my schedule

EDWARDS SCHEDULE

1st gym

2nd english

3rd algebra

4th life science

5th lunch

last Biology.

**Author's note: I will have the next chapter up soon**


End file.
